Code Lyoko Fanfic
by TigressAyura
Summary: My first Code: LYOKO fanfic. I wrote this spontaneously(randomly), so if you want me to continue this, please message me with some ideas! let me know what you think. Thanks, TigressAyura


Chapter 1: Disappearance and Appearance

It was another uneventful day at Kadic Junior High, and Jeremy sat in his room with Aelita, typing on separate but linked computers. Jeremy gritted his teeth as the system ran into another dead end. He slammed his fist into the table.

"Man! I was so close too…" for a moment he held his held in his hands. "How about you, Aelita? Any leads yet?"

"No, nothing yet…" she mumbled, continuing to type without pause. "But I'll try in that same spot you were looking at."

She clacked in a few more commands and sighed as her laptop fell into the same state. She exited the program with a command and leaned back into her chair. "So much for the program."

"But we have to keep trying!" Jeremy burst out, standing to his feet suddenly. He began to pace. "With every day William is gone, people keep getting suspicious…" he trailed off, arms crossed, and contemplating every strategy he could think of, every program yet to try.

"I told you, we should just create a better clone," Aelita mused. "It'll ease the suspicions and buy us more time to find him. We've finally recreated Lyoko, but even still, it'll take much more than just a holomap and a couple programs to find him. I think Sector 5 is still a possibility. After all, that's where X.A.N.A. held his base before, and it's still not fully explored."

"But what are we going to do if we do find him?!" Jeremy cried, stopping and turning back to face Aelita. "We can't just drag him back to Earth, with X.A.N.A. still in full possession. That would make even more problems for us. We need to find a way to flush X.A.N.A. out without permanently deleting William too." He stalked back to his chair and plunked himself back down on it, muttering as his fingers pounded the keys and his hands flew over the keyboard with renewed vigor.

An hour later, he stretched out his arms, mentally exhausted and running out of options. He dragged himself into a sitting position on his bed, even though it was still hours before sunset. Aelita kept up the computers as she had been doing tirelessly throughout their 'shift'.

"I still don't understand why a clone is such a bad idea, Jeremy," Aelita said. "It's already rousing suspicion that the other students didn't know of our 'arrangement' with Delmas, and even more that word might reach the teachers…or that his parents might call in! We could just create a better clone of him, program him to act just like he normally would this time, and tell him to inform the principal that the arrangement was cancelled. It would be like nothing happened, and we could finally have Sissi and everyone else off our backs—"

"Okay, okay!" Jeremy breathed. "We'll try to make the clone again. I guess we'll have to head to the lab tonight then—" He was cut off by the warning signals of his computer. Sighing, he forced himself back onto it and typed a command to show him the problem.

"What the—!?" He renewed his typing faster than ever, and soon he had nervous sweat pouring down his face.

"What's going on?!" Aelita asked, frightened by his tone and reaction. She moved over to see his computer and gasped. "Is that really—"

"Half of the polar and desert regions' towers have been infected! And he's taken hold of the polar Way Tower!" Jeremy cried in alarm. "But how is that possible? X.A.N.A. has never infected more than one tower at once!"

"It may be a new tactic of his, knowing we can only get to one of those towers at a time," she suggested. "I'll send a text to the others. Find a solution later in the lab." She shut down her own laptop and slipped it into her bag. "We have to get there NOW, before anything else gets out of hand!" Sneaking out of the building, especially past Jim, the two of them headed to the park, and through the sewer into the lab.

"You go ahead into the scanner room, I'll send the others when they get here," Jeremy said while they were in the elevator. Aelita nodded, and at that moment the metal doors opened and Jeremy eased himself into the motorized chair in front of the supercomputer, and the elevator took Aelita to the scanner room. Not two minutes later, Aelita was successfully in Lyoko, in the polar region.

Using the scooter vehicle she shared with Yumi, she cruised over the ice to the coordinates that Jeremy sent her. But she was having doubts that they would succeed, and she wondered about the safety of a friend. She kept on.

Back in the lab, Jeremy called Ulrich using his computer. "What's going on, Jeremy? You sound really freaked out," was the answer.

"I'll explain later!" Jeremy almost yelled in desperation. "Just get to the scanner room and help Aelita!" he hung up and booted up the program to materialize the other's vehicles. Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita were virtualized not far from Aelita's current location, and soon:

"Jeremy! It's Aelita! See anything on the holomap yet?!" she cried as she peeked out from behind a block of ice.

"No, why?"

"Four Tarantulas and two Krabs here! X.A.N.A. must have been expecting us! Let the others know!" she panted out.

"Alright. Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, this is no time to mess around. Aelita's got a lot of company! Hurry and get there fast!"

"Right," Ulrich muttered as he revved his unicycle once and sped at a greater speed, and Odd followed earnestly. Then they skidded to a stop and Odd dismounted from his overboard, holding his arm up in firing position.

"Well then!" he mused. "X.A.N.A. must really love us so much to not just give us the welcoming committee, but the whole big party!" The tarantulas advanced and Odd fired three laser arrows and one burst and disappeared. The other three looked at each other and sat on their hind legs, raising their front ones in firing position, firing continuously and rapidly. Odd leapt up and did a double flip to his left, avoiding the lasers and letting off another three shots of his own, hitting one with each arrow.

But when he landed, he stayed in that spot just a tad too long, and a laser bolt pounded him in the leg. He cried out and landed again clumsily.

"Careful, Odd! You just lost 20 life points!" Jeremy cried out through the system. "You're going to need them, so don't do anything stupid!"

Meanwhile, Ulrich and Yumi had gone to deal with one of the Krabs. Ulrich motioned to Yumi for a moment, then scrambled up an iceberg once he was out of the Krab's vision. Yumi tossed her fan like a Frisbee and sliced off one of the Krab's legs.

"Yumi, look out!" Jeremy warned.

"YUMI!" Ulrich cried from the top of the iceberg, drawing his double swords. Yumi turned but was struck by lasers in rapid-fire succession before managing to move out between bolts, soon hiding behind an ice spire.

Panting, she called, "Jeremy, how many life points do I have left?"

"Seventy, Yumi! Pay attention next time!" Jeremy responded as Ulrich leapt from his perch and drove his sword into the eye of X.A.N.A. on the back of the injured Krab and it exploded. He rushed at the second Krab, dodging the lasers all the same, but before he got close enough, he saw one of Yumi's fans arcing over and cutting the Krab on its back, which began skittering about in confusion before bursting. Ulrich raised his arm briefly to shield himself from the pieces that scattered about before they faded.

"Thanks, Yumi."

"No sweat, Ulrich. Now go help Odd! I'll get Aelita!"

Odd kept dodging the tarantulas' lasers, but he couldn't seem to have enough time between movements to launch even a small counterattack. When one of them paused to address Ulrich, who was closing in, it gave Odd a long enough space of time to let off a few more arrows. Two hit their intended targets, but the rest missed.

"Aw, man! But at least you upgraded my arrow count to 10,000, Jeremy! If I had only ten, I would probably be out by now—"

"Save it, Odd! Focus on what's in front of you!" Jeremy interrupted.

Meanwhile, Yumi ran behind Aelita on the skinny ice trail that led to the tower. Suddenly there was a rumble that shook the ground under them and Yumi lost her footing, and would've fallen into the icy waters, had Aelita not caught her. The rumble stopped and there was a faint light behind the girls. An electronic light was forming behind them, tracing the shape – slowly but surely – into a—

"X.A.N.A.'s forming a megatank! Run!" Aelita cried as she bolted toward the tower with Yumi following behind. As the megatank formed, its weight began to crush the ice trail, and it started rolling towards them, gaining speed. They were on their own now, as the thin ice path behind the megatank was crushed to the point of being underwater. The girls ran, and Aelita disappeared into the tower, making the outer walls ripple. At this point Yumi turned to face the megatank, fan in hand, and in a battle stance as Aelita drifted upward to the second platform of the tower and entered the code: LYOKO.

Not long after that, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Aelita were re-materialized, and they panted heavily as they stepped into the elevator. When they arrived at the supercomputer, Jeremy continued his attempt in finding a flaw in X.A.N.A.'s plan.

"Now can someone please tell me what that was all about?" Ulrich breathed out as he made his way to a place behind Jeremy's chair, putting his hand upon it.

"Yeah!" Odd added. "This is the first time we had to go to Lyoko without a proper explanation!"

Jeremy sighed, never pausing in his research. "You guys will never guess what happened! X.A.N.A.'s found out a way to infect more than one tower at once!"

"WHAT!?" Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi cried at the same time.

"It's true," Aelita said quietly. "I don't understand how that's even possible either, but apparently it is. We just thought it was more important to save the polar Way Tower first."

"Do we seriously have to get back in there?" Yumi asked, panting still from the virtual battle.

"I guess you guys have no other choice, don't you—" All of a sudden Jeremy slammed his fists onto the table and stood, pushing the chair back and nearly toppling over Ulrich. "What—NO!"

"What happened?!" Aelita cried, while Yumi helped Ulrich on his feet again. Aelita stared in horror as alarm marks flashed on the screen, and a large section of the Desert Region blinked out of existence. "Did you guys see that?! I can't believe it!"

"What?" Odd cried. "I missed it!"

"Like almost a quarter of the desert region was just deleted!" Jeremy almost shouted, in absolute panic. "Somehow X.A.N.A. was able to delete it before we were able to get there…! But how does that work..?"

"Maybe we've used the time reversion to such an extent that he developed new abilities, even crazy ones such as this! Or..or..!" Ulrich trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"Reasonable, but way over the top," Jeremy critiqued. "X.A.N.A.'s power does keep doubling, but honestly I think it's not very practical. Why would X.A.N.A. destroy his own turf? With Lyoko gone, X.A.N.A. will cease to exist as well."

"Not entirely," Aelita said slowly. "I think you're talking about the supercomputer, Jeremy. Lyoko is only attached to the supercomputer, but so is X.A.N.A. Lyoko is our means of fighting him. Why do you think he infects the towers? To destroy Lyoko, and destroy any one who gets in his way."

Yumi studied the computer, contemplating how to respond to the problem. "Well, we need to find out how this happened first, before we can come up with a solution, can we?"

Then there was a flurry of commotion as they all came up with the wildest theories on how X.A.N.A. was able to do this, and how they could fix it. Only Aelita remained quiet, and Jeremy noticed this. He looked back at her, concerned.

"Aelita, are you okay? You're pretty quiet back there." Just then, Odd opened his mouth for a witty remark—and Jeremy shot him a glare. "Can it, Odd." He looked back at Aelita, and he asked in a low voice, "Do you know something we don't?"

She was silent, but then she nodded ever so slightly.

"Why don't you tell us then?" Yumi asked, with just a tinge of accusation in his voice. "Don't you know that any new information is critical as of right now?!"

"Okay, okay." Aelita took a deep breath. "First. Jeremy, look for that external source that we found a couple days ago, and tell me what you find."

"Umm…how does that have anything to do with…oh, alright." He typed a command or two into the large computer, and after a few clicks… "What?! It's gone!" A flurry of typing again. "And with no history, as if it—"

"Never existed," Aelita finished. "I have a confession to make, one that I never told you guys before." She sighed. The others looked at her intently. "That external source is another gateway into Lyoko."

"Wait. Another gateway?" Yumi and Jeremy asked in surprise.

"What exactly does that mean, anyway?" Odd wondered aloud.

"It means that there's another way into Lyoko, doofus," Ulrich replied. At that moment they all realized that Aelita was silent, waiting for them to finish so she could continue. They all fell silent once more.

"Since there is more than one gateway, we're not the only ones who can get in and fight X.A.N.A.," she continued.

"But who—what—" Yumi stammered, but she then shook her head, unable to finish the sentence. "Never mind. Sorry, Aelita. Go on."

Aelita sighed. "Haven't you guys noticed that X.A.N.A. has been attacking us less frequently? That's because there's other people like us who know about Lyoko."

"What?!" Jeremy cried, his face lighting with hope.

Aelita nodded. "But X.A.N.A. destroyed the external source, so that won't be happening anymore." The mood in the room turned somber. "But." She looked at each one of them in turn. "I have a friend. I don't know what she looks like in the real world, and I don't know when she'll come here, but she told me she would. I wouldn't recognize her, but he promised that she would recognize me."

"So I guess we have nothing to do but wait and stave off X.A.N.A. while we wait for this mystery ally?" Ulrich asked, almost sarcastically.

To everyone's surprise, Aelita nodded.

The newcomer was much anticipated among the Lyoko warriors. However, the very next day, although expected to contain a surprise, seemed very normal, even boring. During Ms. Hertz's class, Odd nearly slept as she discussed the electromagnetic spectrum.

The door opened, and Odd was jolted fully awake. Everyone looked over, and the only one who didn't seem to notice was the teacher herself. The principal Mr. Delmas walked in, and there was a girl behind him. She had long black hair, longer than Sissi's, and she looked Japanese, like Yumi. She wore a simple white blouse and dark blue jeans, and her bangs were swept to the side. She wore an amethyst necklace, which Aelita eyed because it was pretty, but what caught Jeremy's attention was a charm that hung from her mobile phone that stuck out of her pocket. It was the Lyoko symbol.

Mr. Delmas cleared his throat, and Ms. Hertz turned around. "I apologize for disrupting your class, Ms. Hertz, but students, if I may have your attention, please. We have a new student that will be in your class. Please remember to be respectful and treat her as you would each other." He gestured to the girl to go in front of him. "This is, uh…" he lowered his voice slightly. "How do you pronounce your name again?"

The girl whispered to him, "It's Sayaka, but just say Saya."

"Saya, yes, yes." Delmas' voice was back to his announcing volume. "This is Ayura, and she will be in your class from now on. I hope that you all will treat her with as much respect and friendliness as you do for each other."

Ms. Hertz finally turned around. "Oh, Sayaka. Welcome to Kadic. There's an empty seat over there, behind Jeremy and Aelita. Aelita, please raise your hand."

Aelita did, and the two girls made eye contact as Sayaka walked past her and sat behind her. The Jeremy nudged Aelita's arm.

"Is that her?" he whispered.

"I'm not entirely positive, but I'm like 85% sure," Aelita murmured back. "Did you see her mobile?"

"Yeah! That's gotta be her," Jeremy stated. "That's the Lyoko symbol…and the X.A.N.A. one. But in order to make sure, let's wait until she makes a move towards us." Aelita nodded, and the rest of the period passed by without further interruption.

When the bell rang, all the students crowded towards the door. Aelita was at the back of the group, lingering as she discreetly watched Saya as she packed her backpack. The she rose, and trotted towards her (Aelita).

"Hey, Aelita," she called. Aelita stayed in the classroom for a moment, acknowledging her.

"Hm?"

"Uh, the principal told me that my room was next door to yours. Could you show me where it is?"

Aelita tilted her head in surprise at the innocent question. The she smiled. "Why not?" Neither of the girls spoke again until they reached the girl's dorms. "Well, here we are, Ayura. Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

Sayaka was silent for a moment, then turned to face Aelita. "Actually, I do need something." Her expression was serious and there was no other trace of a second emotion. Then her face melted, crumpling into one of gratitude, and she lunged at Aelita, embracing her. "It's me, the Tigress! Don't you recognize me? I'm so happy I'm finally here!"

Aelita was too overcome to speak, but returned the embrace to her old friend.

Jeremy walked down the hall with Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi. "So who thinks that she's the one?" he asked them.

"Well, considering she had the Lyoko and X.A.N.A. symbol on her," Yumi concluded, "Then she has to be either a pawn of X.A.N.A., or…she _could_ be the one."

"Where's Aelita?" Odd wondered, glancing around. "I didn't see her since class. I'm glad the day's over, though."

"I saw her go with the new kid," Ulrich said. "She said her dorm was next door to Aelita's."

After contemplating that for a moment, Jeremy stated, "Somehow that seems like a set-up of some sort to me. It just doesn't seem likely that out of all the empty dorms here in Kadic, the one she gets is next to Aelita's." The four of them rounded a corner, and saw Aelita and Saya talking excitedly. "Speaking of them…"

Aelita heard them and turned, beaming. "Hey, guys!" She gestured towards Saya. "This is my friend that I was telling you about! This is Sayaka." Ayura smiled in response but said nothing, and Aelita turned back to her. "This is the rest of us, Saya, like I said. This is Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi." She gestured to them in turn.

Saya lowered her voice. "I flew in as soon as I found out that X.A.N.A. had destroyed us."

"Destroyed..?" Jeremy began.

"We can't access Lyoko anymore, at least from where we were," Sayaka clarified.

"What do you mean, 'we'?" Odd piped up. "Are there more Lyoko warriors?"

"Well…."Saya hesitated. "Yeah, but I was the only one who could come here."

"We should get you down to the factory," Jeremy suggested. "Then we can help you get registered in the supercomputer. I'm sure it knows you from the other towers, but also so you know where our gateway is – the _main_ gateway." The rest of them agreed.

"Wait. First things first," Ulrich remembered. "Sayaka, do you know how to skateboard? Or do you have a scooter or something?"

"Is that even a question?" Sayaka chuckled. "I'll be back." Without another word, she ran off back to her dorm. Aelita smiled at the others.

"So what do you think?"

"She's already in, obviously," Jeremy sighed. "But I think she's a taker. She'll be great on our side." He shrugged.

"Yeah, but she probably won't be as awesome as I am," Odd bragged, pointing a thumb at himself.

"Douche," Ulrich murmured as he pushed him.

"But what if she turns out like William?" Yumi asked uncertainly.

"I don't think that's a problem," Ulrich pointed out. "She's not inexperienced, and she knows what to expect in Lyoko, because even Aelita says she's been there before."

"You know, I always felt that I've been watched, even in Lyoko, but I always assumed it was X.A.N.A.," Aelita mused. "When I found her, she told me it was always her."

"Yeah, I can never shake off the feeling that someone's watching," Odd sighed. "Now we all know who it is."

Saya returned with a tiger patterned skateboard tinted with violet and pink. "So where are we going?"

They made their way to the manhole in the park. "We can't leave the 'normal' way out," Jeremy explained, "So we go this way."

"You don't mind leaving the skateboard behind, right?" Yumi asked.

"Well, it'll have much more use here, I assume," Sayaka shrugged as Ulrich pulled back the cover and they climbed down the ladder one at a time. They came to the place where the skateboards and scooter were set, and Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd grabbed theirs.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Odd said quickly as he hopped on and zoomed around the corner. "See ya later!" his voice echoed and quickly faded away.

"Don't worry about him, he's always like that," Jeremy assured. He stepped onto the scooter. "Come on."

Minutes later, they were at the factory. "The abandoned factory," Saya breathed. "I always wondered if I could use it as a hangout spot."

"Well, I guess it is a getaway spot, I suppose," Ulrich laughed. "Our getaway from school." They walked inside.

Odd was waiting for them, standing inside the elevator and leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of him. "You guys are so slow," he remarked. "I thought we'd all be excited 'bout having a new member of the team."

"She's not really a _new_ member of the team, just a member of _our_ team," Yumi corrected. Then they all went in the elevator and Jeremy closed the hatch.

"So, Sayaka, here's our scenario, which you probably already knew about," he explained. "Do you have a idea on hoe X.A.N.A. is able to infect multiple towers at once? We seem to be having a tough time handling that."

The new warrior thought for a moment. "There is one possibility I'm aware of, and in this one I'm not even sure."

The elevator jolted to a stop and the hatch opened, smoke billowing about. The supercomputer. Jeremy stepped out, gesturing for the rest of them to follow, and took his seat. "Well, anything is worth a shot right now." His motorized chair adjusted and placed him before the keyboard, and automatically he began typing again. "We don't really have much info to go from, so…"

Saya looked around the computer room, and she smiled wistfully, murmuring something that sounded like, "Just like back home…" she looked back at Jeremy, suddenly alert. "Do you know who X.A.N.A.'s general is? He did something strange to our computer not long before it crashed."

"William," Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy said at the same time. Jeremy turned his head to face Sayaka directly. "Keep going."

She was reluctant to speak, but they eventually got it out of her. A week before, X.A.N.A. had William use super smoke on one of Saya's teammates, (whom she refused to name) who could enter the towers. He brought that friend to the scyphozoa, and it allowed X.A.N.A. to take control. Then that friend entered the tower, stole some information, and left before the friend was de-virtualized by Saya. The information was restored, but X.A.N.A. had already seen it.

"Why didn't X.A.N.A. take the advantage and infect the tower?" Jeremy wondered.

"Because he probably knew you guys would notice." Ayura fidgeted.

"So do you think that data he saw and almost took may have been the reason?" Ulrich mused.

"Why not just hack into the database?" Odd joked. "X.A.N.A. is a virus, after all."

"That would be a nightmare of he could do that," Sayaka mumbled.

"The supercomputer obviously has a very strong firewall and probably something that acts like anti-virus software," Jeremy clarified, shooting a dark glare at Odd before turning back to computer. "And this isn't a joke, Odd. The whole world is at stake here if this gets out of control." He opened a couple of windows and geared up the scanners. "Sayaka, you should get into Lyoko so that _our_ computer will recognize you."

"I will, just so you guys can see me," Saya nodded. "But it won't exactly be necessary." She walked up to the computer. "May I, Jeremy?"

"Yeah, sure…" he hesitantly moved to the side, and Saya clacked away at the keyboard, and the others watched her in anticipation. A few more windows were opened, and –

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jeremy suddenly cried. "How did you do that?!"

"Do what?" Odd asked, totally unaware of what was truly happening on the screen.

"She just accessed the memory of one specific tower!" Jeremy exclaimed. Then he calmed down. "It's the one—the polar Way Tower."

"I think X.A.N.A. may have tried to destroy this specific tower, correct?" Saya asked, her gaze never leaving the screen as she gained access to a couple of restricted files.

"Yeah," Aelita finally said. "Was there something important hidden there?"

"In fact, there was," Sayaka mused as she pulled up a file full of computer data, and she began transferring it to the main memory of the computer. "This tower was where we hid our info, in case X.A.N.A. ever succeeded in shutting us down. But I guess we weren't discreet enough."

"X.A.N.A. nearly succeeded in deleting it," Yumi scoffed.

"If he did, then what would you do here?" Odd asked. "Would she be able to help us still?"

"She'd have to register again with the system for the 'first time'," Jeremy replied, "Just like we did with William." He placed a hand on his chin, deep in thought as he watched the data transfer. Then a green plus appeared on the screen, and with a few more clicks of the keyboard, Saya withdrew from the computer.

"There, done." She had an air of triumph. She turned away, looking for Jeremy's reaction. "The scanners will recognize me now as easily as any of you."

"That's great!" Jeremy cried, immediately hopping back onto the keyboard and booting up the scanners. "You guys should head down now so we can all she what she looks like in Lyoko."

"Aelita excepted, of course," Odd piped up. "She's already seen her."

"Well, duh, Odd," Ulrich said sarcastically. The five of them went back into the elevator and descended into the scanner room.

Later, back at Kadic, Aelita and Sayaka walked back to their dorms. The sun had set, and the whole group had almost gotten caught by Jim, who was always prowling among the grounds. Thankfully they all got back to their respective dorm building without suspicion.

"That was fun," Saya laughed. "Do you guys really go so often? I'm excited."

"It gets interesting every now and then," Aelita admitted. "But usually when X.A.N.A. attacks." She paused for a moment, gazing at Ayura's cell phone in her pocket, with the Lyoko symbol as her keychain dangling out. "You know, Saya, since I first saw you, I've always wondered: What's the Lyoko symbol for? Or is it just decoration?"

Sayaka stopped in the hallway, and held it in her hands, thumbing it. "I made this. It's like Jeremy's program, in the same sense that it tell me when there's a X.A.N.A. attack somewhere. But I'm not even sure if it works anymore, because the other gateway is gone."

"We'll just have to see, then," Aelita sighed. They had reached their rooms. "Well, good night, I guess."

"Hm." Sayaka smiled. "Hey, let me know when I should be getting out, okay? I'm still trying to get used to the time change."

"Okay, then! Good night!"

The next morning, Aelita had just showered and gotten changed, but she didn't see Sayaka anywhere. Maybe she was still in her room? She went to her room and knocked.

"Saya?" she called. "It's time to get up!" No answer. Aelita laughed. Maybe she was sleeping. She easily opened the door, entered, and closed it quietly behind her. She turned around. Sayaka lay sprawled on the ground, fully dressed, as if she had fallen. She was unconscious. Aelita rushed to her friend's side.

"Saya!" she cried in alarm as she shook her, but there was no response or acknowledgement. "Wake up!" Then her gaze fell to Ayura's hand, which clutched her cell phone.

The charm, the Lyoko symbol, was flashing red.

The phone screen was lit, and Aelita saw that she had just received a text. She gingerly slipped the phone out of Sayaka's hand and opened the message, which read as follows:

"To Aelita or whoever gets this first: Head to Lyoko now!

Don't worry about me! XANA has struck, meet me there.

I've fixed everything. See you in SECTOR SIX"

(END)

(Note to the reader: this is a spontaneous writing piece, and I wrote this on impulse. If you, the reader, would like me to continue this fanfic, then please use the Personal Message feature to send me your ideas because I need help!)

(Thanks for reading! –TigressAyura)


End file.
